Polypeptide products have a wide range of uses as therapeutic and/or prophylactic reagents for prevention and treatment of disease. Many polypeptides are able to regulate biochemical or physiological processes to either prevent disease or provide relief from symptoms associated with disease. For example, polypeptides such as viral or bacterial polypeptides have been utilized successfully as vaccines for prevention of pathological diseases. Additionally, peptides have been successfully utilized as therapeutic agents for treatment of disease symptoms. Such peptides fall into diverse categories such, for example, as hormones, enzymes, immunomodulators, serum proteins and cytokines.
For polypeptides to manifest their proper biological and therapeutic effect on the target sites, the polypeptides must be present in appropriate concentrations at the sites of action. In addition, their structural integrity must generally be maintained. Therefore, the formulation of polypeptides as drugs for therapeutic use is directed by the chemical nature and the characteristics of the polypeptides, such as their size and complexity, their conformational requirements, and their often complicated stability, and solubility profiles. The pharmacokinetics of any particular herapeutic peptide is dependent on the bioavailability, distribution and clearance of said peptide.
Since many bioactive substances, such as peptides and proteins, are rapidly destroyed by the body, it is critical to develop effective systems for maintaining a steady concentration of peptide in blood circulation, to increase the efficacy of such peptides, and to minimize the incidence and severity of adverse side effects.